Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe
The 'Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe '(キュン·キュンストロベリーコスプレカフェ Kyun·Kyun Sutoroberī Kosupure Kafe) is a cosplay maid cafe in Yumehara Town. 3 of the 5 Cures including a movie-only character and a crossover character work here. It is located next to Kawaii Paradise in the area nicknamed "Akiba Yumehara". The cafe was first shown in episode 11 of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Appearance The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe has a layout that varies on its weekly theme. Each theme lasts for one week and it changes after the week is over. The purpose of this is to keep customers' interest and give a variety of themes. Themes include: Pretty Cure, dandere with cat ears, Haruhi, tsundere, kuudere, Sailor Moon, little sister, big sister, schoolgirl, Vocaloid, kemonomimi, etc. However, what makes the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe stand out is the attire of its waitresses, whose theme varies depending on the weekly theme. Sometimes, the cafe has no theme and is just a regular maid cafe, but you can have them dress up in any outfit you want (from a choice of costumes they have) with the pose you want. Then you can take a picture and the maid decorates it with stickers and uses markers to draw on it; it costs 7.80 (780 yen) to do this and it can be done at "no theme" or when a theme occurs, but it costs 9.00 (900 yen) to get a picture on a theme. On "no theme", courses can be ordered from the menu; however, that option is available on "no theme" only. Certain themes have table charges and other themes--such as "no theme"--don't. The maids perform concerts for the customers and they also do special events. The waitresses themselves are young as well, with ages probably ranging from middle school to high school level. Bunny Gekkono, Itsuki Oak, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano, Kashikoi Kusabana, and Daisy Kurumi are shown to be some of the workers. The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe partly gets its name from the powerful warm feeling of love that the customers feel. Menu Like most maid cafés, the menu of the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe consists of meals and beverages served in traditional restaurants given a special touch. The menu matches the current weekly theme and when the theme changes, the menu also changes. Though some meals and beverages are the same. Most of the meals are given new names which tie in to the various themes of the cafe and the customers may also have a ketchup scribble courtesy of the waitress assigned to them, free of charge. The maids, along with customers, would say certain things and do certain actions to make their food and drinks taste more delicious. On "no theme", there are courses that can be ordered alongside the menu items. But, the courses can only be ordered on "no theme". Selected Menu Items *Kira-Kira Omurice- omulette rice with ketchup scribble of customers' choice, free of charge. The most popular dish. $5.00 yen *San-San Onigiri- rice ball wrapped in seaweed and filled with umeboshi. $4.80 yen *Pika-Pika Takoyaki- takoyaki filled with minced or diced (customer's choice) octopus, tempure scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion. Brushed with takoyaki sauce and mayonnaise. $6.00 yen *Rin-Rin Salad- $3.70 yen *Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi- small round mochi filled with anko drizzled with soy sauce or caramel sauce (customer's choice). Sprinkled with powered sugar and the waitress, along with the customers, say "Shin-shin" then they say "Pyururururun!" The container for the sugar is shaken back and forth then powdered sugar is sprinkled onto the mochi. $5.80 yen *"Yatta!" Curry Rice- $7.00 yen *"Arienai!" Tako-Takoyaki- Takoyaki that has either curry, sweet beans, or chocolate on it. $6.70 yen *"Lucky!" Beef Curry- $8.00 yen *"Chuku-Chuku" Meat Sauce Spaghetti- Spaghetti with tomato and meat sauce. $12.00 yen *"Hiku-Hiku" Demi-Glace Hamburger Steak- Hamburger steak drizzled with ketchup. Can have free-of-charge drawing and customized message of love (in ketchup) if the customer chooses to do so. $10.00 yen *"Shiku-Shiku" Hamburger Steak- Hamburger steak drizzled with hot sauce or seasoned with spices (customers' choice). $12.00 yen *"L-O-V-E" Cream Spaghetti- Creamy spaghetti with crab meat. $11.00 yen *"Lovely" Pork Cutlet Curry Rice- $9.00 yen *Doki-Doki Cream Stew- a yōshoku dish made with chicken or pork (customer's choice), mixed vegetables, carrots, potatoes, and cabbage, cooked in thick white roux. Water or milk is added (customer's choice) after the vegetables and meat are cooked. The third most popular dish. $12.00 yen *"Sugoi!" Hayashi Rice- a yōshoku dish made with beef, onions, and button mushrooms in a thick demi-glace that contains tomato sauce. The sauce is served on top or beside steamed rice. The sauce is drizzled with fresh cream. $9.70 yen *Oishinbou Pork-Bone Broth Ramen- Noodles that are either hard or soft (customer's choice). $7.80 yen *Kyun-Kyun Cheese Pizza- Pizza that can be sprinkled with cheese (customer's choice). The second most popular dish. $6.00 yen *"D-E-L-I-G-H-T-F-U-L" Ice Cream Sundae Delight- ice cream sundae with syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. Flavors are decided by the customer. $12.00 yen *Mononopu Chiffon Cake- $5.80 yen *Niku-kani Chocolate Cake- $4.00 yen *"Your Best! My Best!" Strawberry Shortcake- $4.00 yen *"You Are the Best!" Pudding- Comes in many flavors (customer's choice). $3.80 yen *Puru-puru Pudding- Vanilla pudding with chocolate syrup on top. Can have drawing in chocolate syrup. $5.70 yen *Kyou Popcorn- a variety of popcorn flavors. Maid pours popcorn into customer's bowl through a bottle. $4.00 yen *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe Meal- contains Kira-Kira Omurice, Rin-Rin Salad, Doki-Doki Cream Stew, Kyun-Kyun Cheese Pizza, a drink of the customer's choice, and a dessert of the customer's choice. First-timers often order this if they can't decide on what to eat. $12.00 yen *Fairytail Fruit Juice- Drink that has fruit juice mix in it. While it is shaken, the waitress and the customers say "Moe! Moe!", "Kyun! Kyun!", "Doki! Doki!," "Kira-kira!," "Tsun-tsun!", "Dere-dere!," "Bowwow!," "Meow! Meow!", "Oishikuna~re!" Then the maid says, "Moe!!!" The drink is poured into glasses. $4.00 yen *Niku-niku Ice Coffee- $4.50 yen *Kani-kani Milk Tea- $4.00 yen *Triple Love-love Melon Soda- Soda that has watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew. $3.90 yen *"C-H-A-R-M-I-N-G" Cream Coffee- Warm coffee that has a drawing of customer's choice in chocolate syrup. It also has cream and sugar added in it. $5.00 yen *Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Smoothie- Strawberry smoothie that has a fresh strawberry in it and with the customer's choice of their favorite color straw. $12.00 yen Courses *Tsundere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and "Your Best! My Best!" Strawberry Shortcake. *Little Sister Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and Niku-kani Chocolate Cake. *Big Sister Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, and Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi. *Kuudere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, San-San Onigiri, and Mononopu Chiffon Cake. *Dandere Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, Pika-Pika Takoyaki, and "You Are the Best" Pudding. *Schoolgirl Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, "L-O-V-E" Cream Spaghetti, and Puru-puru Pudding. *Meganekko Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, Doki-Doki Cream Stew, and Shin-Shin Daifuku Mochi. *Kemonomimi Course- Comes with Rin-Rin Salad, Kira-Kira Omurice, "Chuku-Chuku" Meat Sauce Spaghetti, "Hiku-Hiku" Demi-Glace Hamburger Steak, or "Shiku-Shiku" Hamburger Steak, and "D-E-L-I-G-H-T-F-U-L" Ice Cream Sundae Delight. Games Like most maid cafes, the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe has a variety of games that the maids can play with customers. Examples include video games, card games, and arcade games. The games are free to play, except the arcade games which costs between $0.25-$5.00 (25-500 yen) depending on the game, and if a customer wins a game, they get points which they can spend to get rewards like taking a free-of-charge picture with yourself and the waitresses, using the gachapon to get a toy which costs $1.00 (100 yen), and other rewards. *Video games- Free to play. *Card games- Free to play. *Arcade games- $0.25-$5.00 yen *Pop the Pirate's Head- Players put sticks in slots on the pirate. The player that makes the pirate's head pop off loses. Free to play. *Alligator Bite- Players push down a tooth from the alligator's mouth. If a player's hand gets "bitten" by the alligator, they lose. Free to play. *Chickadee Chopsticks- Players have a time limit of 5 minutes to get as many chicks into a bowl as possible. The player who has the most chicks after time is up wins. Free to play. *Moe-Moe Rock-Paper-Scissors- Players play a game of rock-paper-scissors. The player who gets a winning sign (rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beats paper) wins. Free to play. *Whack-A-Mole- Players have a time limit of 5 mintues to use a hammer to tap the mole on the head to get points. Moles wearing a yellow hat are worth 1 point, moles wearing a red hat are worth 2 points, moles wearing a blue hat are worth 3 points, moles with an orange hat are worth 5 points, and moles with a green hat are worth 10 points. The player with the most points after time is up wins. Free to play. *Tic-Tac-Toe- Players either draw an "X" or "O" on the board.The first person to get three in a row wins. Free to play. Staff *Kashikoi Kusabana- head maid (movie-only character) *Bunny Gekkono *Itsuki Oak *Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano *Daisy Kurumi (crossover character) Trivia *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is the first cosplay maid cafe in the Pretty Cure series. *The menu items and the cosplay outfits that the maids wear make many Pretty Cure references. *In fact, the name of the cafe partly comes from Mana Aida's catchphrase: "kyun-kyun", which is the onomatopoeia that is used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by the powerful warm feelings of love; the atmosphere of the cafe causes this feeling in the customers who go there. *It is located in Akiba Yumehara. *The cosplay cafe is popular with the other Pretty Cures, other than the Sailor Suit Cures. *The Sailor Suit Cures who don't work at the cafe often hang out here. *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe is very popular in Yumehara Town and people from all over the world go to this cafe. Category:Settings Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure